blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Boundary Artifacts Materialization Records
Boundary Artifacts Materialization Records (BAMR) are featured in EvoBlaze, primarily in Control Sequence, and are a record of compiled highly-advanced studies of the various objects connected to the Boundary. It is generally accepted as the most dangerous data files known to humanity and is a tightly guarded secret by the Sequence Intelligence Agency as of now. They come into play during Verse 2 forward. Information BAMR is accepted as one of the most incredible records in the history of independent studies on the Boundary and its power, and what is within is a detailed observation of each object, told from a perspective of unknown individuals and beings, possibly Azure Interface Primefields or something similar. There have been countless conflicts over those who gain these records, as they were believed to detail the secrets behind projects used by others outside of the NOS that never came to fruition, some of which were considered capable of altering reality via harnessing these objects together in some form. It could upset the balance of power that existed between mankind and the forces not understood by them, and because of it, they are extremely controversial, with the Amanohokosaka Clan detesting their very existence and disapproving of any studies of them. The BAMR is as old or older than the Third War and has become one of the single most important piece of data the NOS has ever owned, it being a tightly guarded secret of theirs, as it is far too sensitive to let out into the world. As expected, the SIA is currently in charge of protecting them. These records were studied by the NOS before the Phantom Operations in the hopes of learning what damaged their world beyond repair, to no success as the records have been split up and corrupted, and Lukain was only able to deliver pieces of them for the NOS’s benefit. However, the BAMR has been a huge boon to the NOS, and it is a large reason why they’re still in power to this day. The origin of BAMR is unknown, though there are many conspiracy theories as to where it came from, including it being involved with the System's power that was designed over a century ago. Also, the NOS does not hold all parts of the BAMR, many of them are suggested to have been lost. Records BAMR 1: The Crystalline Remains Our eyes that witness the fragments of crystalline and seithr remains floating in the streams of infinite realms, the last record of beings long gone, or perhaps born anew... beginning small in size but the key to understanding all. Irregular in design and by nature, artificial and yet also grown from a greater force, drawn in by the pull from a sphere of life in every being. A living program, infinite codes for reacting with Seithr, the possibility of drives of destruction and creation reside within, they can be everything, but alone can never reach this potential, alone they shatter, alone they disintegrate in oblivion, but they're the tools connected with this calamitous fate. A key is needed, a key of all our desires strength. Bringing out the pure traces threaded within like a coil of DNA, though touching this may be considered a sin. Deep red bodies a sign of our power and hunger, blue a sign of an eternal and whole soul... together they design...? I can not comprehend it... is this freedom or a nightmare? Red bodies are destruction, red bodies are power, red is our hunger... otherworldly and infinite.. Blue bodies are creation, blue bodies are integer, blue is our desire... immaculate and eternal... Green bodies are irregular, green bodies are fear, green is our temptation... superior and forbidden... Two become as one...which--who--was it? Ending archive creation. Compiling data into possibility nexus and relaying to the primary unit. BAMR Final: Last Observation: PRE History BAMR has a controversial history, with most unwilling to speak of where the data came from or how it was obtained due to its history as a black record. Many independent sectors attempted to uncover their secrets, though none seem to have found success. The first individual who made BAMR known was Lukain, after the Third War, he presented the findings to the Research and Development Sector. After they had studied it, the Marshal would deliver the results to the Council detailing the crystalline objects called the Boundary Fragments, giving them greater understanding than they had in the Third War. After much consideration, it was implemented into their advancements and used it as a means to learn more about the threat their world suffers. Resulting from this, the NOS bolstered its power as a world order, with its Elite Ars Order. After the accessible parts of BAMR were studied thoroughly, the decision to outlaw any uses of objects connected to the Boundary was enacted by the former Primecerius, which some find suspicious, being grounds for investigation during the Phantom Operations. Nex became caught up in a struggle for a BAMR when he met the man Heilo Vashtor. Unbeknownst to him, Vashtor was responsible for the confiscation of one of the records which detailed an odd event and study called "PRE" which appeared to be the final BAMR. Nex found the records while seeking information on Heilo several years later after the passing of Imyo, but these records put Nex and those with him in immense danger. Eventually, he relinquished hold on them to another party after the events. Plot Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Plot Category:Control Sequence